


Last Resort

by Chumvi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Gems, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic for the Papa Roach song, "Last Resort"<br/>----<br/>Takes place during "Earthlings"<br/>----<br/>Jasper regrets her last resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

_ She shattered her _

 

**_Cut my life into pieces_ ** ****__  
  


_ Now she fuses...I guess I have to fuse too. I walk over to one of my prisoners. “Let’s do this!” I scream. _

 

**_This is my last resort_ ** ****__  
**_Suffocation_ ** ****__  
**_No breathing_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding_

 

_ We fuse. I laugh. We run towards Smoky Quartz. She throws and twirls that stupid yo-yo around. We’re in the air. We’re unfusing. Oh no…. I land. I get up. I’m becoming...corrupted. _

 

**_Cut my life into pieces_ ** ****__  
**_I've reached my last resort_ ** ****__  
**_Suffocation, no breathing_ ** ****__  
**_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding_ ** ****__  
**_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_ ** ****__  
**_Would it be wrong?, would it be right?_ ** ****__  
**_If I took my life tonight_ ** ****__  
**_Chances are that I might_ ** ****__  
**_Mutilation outta sight_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And I'm contemplating suicide_

 

_ Would they care if I became corrupted. They probably wouldn’t. She didn’t care. She shattered my diamond… _

 

**_'Cause I'm losing my sight_ ** ****__  
**_Losing my mind_ ** ****__  
**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_ ** ****__  
**_Losing my sight_ ** ****__  
**_Losing my mind_ ** ****__  
**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_I never realized I was spread too thin_ ** ****__  
**_Till it was too late_ ** ****__  
**_And I was empty within_ ** ****__  
**_Hungry!_ ** ****__  
**_Feeding on chaos_ ** ****__  
**_And living in sin_ ** ****__  
**_Downward spiral where do I begin?_ ** ****__  
**_It all started when I lost my mother_ ** ****__  
**_No love for myself_ ** ****__  
**_And no love for another._ ** ****__  
**_Searching to find a love up on a higher level_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

 

_ I’m a monster….she shattered my diamond….then I fused with Lapis...now everything just hurts. _

 

**_'Cause I'm losing my sight_ ** ****__  
**_Losing my mind_ ** ****__  
**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_ ** ****__  
**_Losing my sight_ ** ****__  
**_Losing my mind_ ** ****__  
**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_ ** ****__  
**_Nothing's alright_ ** ****__  
**_Nothing is fine_ ** ****__  
**_I'm running and I'm crying_ ** ****__  
**_I'm crying_ ** ****__  
**_I'm crying_ ** ****__  
**_I'm crying_ ** ****__  
**_I'm crying_ ** ****__  
  


_ “Nobody I've fused with ever wants to stay.” I say. “Ew, That’s disgusting!” Peridot screams _

****__  
**_I can't go on living this way_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Cut my life into pieces_ ** ****__  
**_This is my last resort_ ** ****__  
**_Suffocation_ ** ****__  
**_No breathing_ ** ****__  
**_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding!_ ** ****__  
**_Would it be wrong?_ ** ****__  
**_Would it be right?_ ** ****__  
**_If I took my life tonight_ ** ****__  
**_Chances are that I might_ ** ****__  
**_Mutilation outta sight_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And I'm contemplating suicide_

 

_ “But this just happened, Maybe I can do something! Jasper, It's okay, I'm here.” Rose says _

 

_ “Rose…” I mumble.  _

 

_ “I'm not Rose, I'm Steven, I just wanna try and heal you.” Rose says _

_ “Be careful!” The runt yells. _

 

_ “I see how you do it now Rose, you want Gems after they're worthless, you wait until after they've lost, because when you're at the bottom, you'll follow anyone, that makes you feel like less of a failure. Hah! just look at this one! You've stripped her of everything! Her limb enhancers, her status, her dignity.” I yell. _

 

_ “Hey! I  still have one of those things!” Peridot yells. _

 

_ “How can you side with Rose Quartz?! Why? Why protect this useless shell of a planet?” I reply. _

 

_ “It's not a shell, there's so much life. Living here, that's what I'm doing! I'm living here! I've been learning new things about myself all the time! Like how I can make metal do my bidding! The point being: Earth can set you free.” Peridot replies. _

 

_ “Earth is a prison, I got out because I'm better than this place” I yell. Sometimes, I think I’m worthless… _

 

_ “It’s getting worse…” Rose says. _

 

**_'Cause I'm losing my sight_ ** ****__  
**_Losing my mind_ ** ****__  
**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_ ** ****__  
**_Losing my sight_ ** ****__  
**_Losing my mind_ ** ****__  
**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_ ** ****__  
**_Nothing's alright_ ** ****__  
**_Nothing is fine_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I'm running and I'm crying_

 

_ “I only came back to finish you off…” I tell Rose. _

 

_ “Try not to move!” She replies. _

 

_ “You can't manipulate me Rose Quartz!” I yell at Rose _

 

_ “I- I'm not manipulating, I'm trying to help!” She replies. _

 

_ “Help..? Help?! I've been fighting from the second I broke free of the Earth's Crust, because of what YOU did to my colony! Because of what YOU did to my planet! Because of what YOU did to my Diamond!” I yell at the shatterer of my Diamond. _

 

_ “I... Yellow Diamond?” What?! HOW COULD SHE NOT KNOW?! _

_ “Wha... My Diamond! Your Diamond! PINK DIAMOND!!!” I yell. The pain consumes. _

  
**_I can't go on living this way_ ** ****__  
**_Can't go on_ ** ****__  
**_Living this way_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Nothing's alright_


End file.
